


Wooden Wings

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [46]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Oneshot, no pain here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Just Stephen and Tony getting together.After two semi-sad fics it was time for some fluff.





	Wooden Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Something simple and fluffy.

   Stephen waited until Tony’s breath had evened out before slipping from beneath his arm and out of his bed. In silence he lowered his feet onto the soft carpet, allowing his eyes to flutter closed for a moment, he sat there and breathed. One breath at a time, felt the rise and fall of his chest, the cool air of the bedroom kissing his skin, the glistening light from the moon leaving behind its ethereal glow.

   He opened his eyes after several long minutes and dared to glance behind him. Tony was still fast asleep, head tilted toward Stephen’s pillow, arm laid awkwardly. Stephen was almost tempted to return to his previous place, to fill the space next to Tony’s body with his own, to get lost in the comforting feeling of another human being.

   Instead he stood, made his way around the room, gathering his scattered clothes and making his way to the bathroom where he could shower the cum and sweat from his body and cover his nakedness in the familiar embrace of his tunic. He craved familiarity all of sudden, inexplicably looking for something to grasp while feeling strangely set out to sea.

   Tonight, hadn’t been planned, even if some small voice in the back of his mind had yearned for it. Tony had invited him to the small gathering of Avengers and friends to celebrate a recent win, they tended to celebrate a lot since Thanos, as if they finally understood their mortality.

   He had gone with the intention of only spending a few short hours, yet, unsurprisingly he had been reeled in by Tony the moment he was spotted. They spent a lot of time together these days, though not by Stephen’s design, Tony had taken it upon himself to be the official SHEILD envoy to the Sanctuary and used every opportunity to pop over, usually with take-out or annoying questions.

   Stephen turned the taps of the shower and prayed to himself that it wouldn’t wake Tony, needed some time to think properly. He was, if he was honest, enamoured with Tony by the end of the first month, he was also not oblivious to the man’s interest in him. They began to flirt, a game, but neither expected it to go anywhere. The reason of course being that in essence they were incompatible, both as people and professionals.

   Though that clearly hadn’t stopped them tonight. The worst part, Stephen believes is that they weren’t even drunk, just too inebriated by adrenalin and happiness to use logic and stop themselves from doing something they would ultimately regret.

   He wiped his body clean rather quickly, his hands shaking badly as he stepped out and dried his hair. Before long the Cloak was hovering near by awaiting Stephen to be done dressing, so it could take its rightful place on his shoulders.

   They shouldn’t have done it, though, when Stephen made his way back through the bedroom and toward the door, he found himself pausing to gaze down at Tony. The man was usually a fitful sleeper, plagued by nightmares both from Titan and before, but right now he looked…. almost content. Part of Stephen want to feel pride at that, but he beat it back, the man was simply too exhausted for his mind to conjure its usual horrors, he himself knew that well.

   He left, making his way toward the kitchen where he knew he’d find tea tucked away in a forgotten cupboard, placed there after Stephen started his own regular visits. He wouldn’t be so petty or rude as to leave completely, they would need to talk about what happened, though Stephen already felt sick at the prospect, he would act like an adult about it.

   The truth was, that as much as he wanted to slip back under those covers, Stephen needed distance to get his head on right. Because he wanted, god did he want, to do it again, to wake up next to him, to kiss him, to say good morning, to let himself love the man. But it was pointless, really.

   As much as he adored Tony, he knew that they weren’t exactly in the best situation. After Pepper left the man had professed that he thought she would be his one normal, his one constant, and he still mourned that possibility as much as he mourned her. Stephen could never be either of those things. Being Sorcerer guaranteed his life would be chaotic, he would be gone for weeks at a time, he would be making decisions that were best made without a tainted heart.

   He also knew, that Tony was destined (and possibly Stephen) for a short life, and not one that ended peacefully. He had demons and monsters to fight from his past and Stephen had no wish to add his own on top of that. So, that was why he was here, leaning on Tony’s counter while the kettle heated behind him.

   He wanted his own sense of normal, a reminder that this blip in judgment was just that, a blip. That his selfish desires would only cloud the way forward. It wasn’t about him. But hell did he want it to be.

   “Stephen?”

   He looked up at the sound of Tony’s groggy voice. It was coming from the bedroom, clearly confused and just woken. A moment later came a stumbling sound and a hard thump making Stephen stifle a smirk, knowing he had fallen out of bed. Tony emerged with a robe thrown haphazardly on, hands wiping sleep from his eyes, and lips turned down in a big frown. It was fucking adorable.

   “Stephen?” he asked again upon finding him there.

   He offered a little smile, tried for normal, “sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

   Tony shook his head, coming closer until he was sliding onto one of the stools on the other side of the counter, “its fine,” he yawned widely, “why did you get up?”

   Stephen pursed his lips, eyes staring at his hands, curled together, “couldn’t sleep.”

   Silence filled the space between them for a moment, both seeming to realize what it was they had just done. Unsurprisingly, Tony was the first to speak up, clearing his throat a little before beginning, “I….I’m sorry about the whole sex before a first date thing.”

   Stephen looked up sharply at Tony, who seemed generally unbothered, “what?”

   He waved a hand between them, “I wanted to do things right, thought I’d ask you to dinner or something more exciting, but well, you and I got carried away at the party.”

   Stephen’s brain was short-circuiting, both of them on completely different pages, “a date?”

   Tony snorted, apparently amused by Stephen’s inability to take him at face value, “yeah, I had zero intention of this being a one-night stand,” his brows furrowed. “That is, if you’re willing.”

   Suddenly all of the carefully crafted reasons why this wouldn’t work were going up in smoke in the face of _possibility_. Tony was a smart man, there was no way he hadn’t run the likelihood of a disastrous end through his head dozens of times, but as he looked at Tony’s expression, he realized that maybe the man just didn’t care.

   “I…don’t know if that would be wise.”

   Tony’s grin faltered some, though his eyes seemed to glint with hope, “I thought, maybe for once we could forget about futures and jobs and responsibilities and try out something new, try out us.”

   The kettle began to sing and as Stephen turned away, he realized that the lost feeling from before Tony woke was rapidly disappearing in face of the lifeline Tony was throwing toward him. He had a tendency to overthink things, so when he turned back around, he found himself nodding hesitantly.

   The brilliant expression on Tony’s face was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I am utterly incapable of writing Stephen without a bit of sad introspection or insecurity it seems.


End file.
